


“Did you just put fake antlers on the dog?”

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Requests! [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was based off of a request from immabethehero on Tumblr (go check their stuff out!!), using a prompt list. Happy holidays!
Series: Tumblr Requests! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579141
Kudos: 11





	“Did you just put fake antlers on the dog?”

“Chase, what did you do-”

“If I told you, you wouldn't like me.”

Henrik sighed, looking at the mess that was the house. Lights hung everywhere. You couldn’t step more than a foot without being bombarded by more decorations. Christmas was a big deal here, but he surely didn’t think Chase would turn it into this. 

“How could you afford this?” 

Chase didn’t respond. He merely scurried off back to the attic, most likely to get more decorations. The living room looked nothing shy of a pride parade gone wrong. Where did these colors even come from? Surely, the attic wasn’t that big.

Rubbing his eyes, Henrik sighed and pushed past the boxes filled to the brim with tinsel and more lights. The faint sound of cheesy, terrible quality Christmas music became a constant ring. 

"Did...did you just put fake antlers on the dog?” Henrik stopped in the middle of the hallway. Standing in the direct center were Chase and Jameson, in front of the pup they'd brought in a few nights ago from the cold. 

Jameson waved, a bright smile beaming on his face. At least someone was happy in the middle of this mess. 

"Don't give me that face, Henrik! He likes it, don't you Georgie?" Chase sarcastically placed his hand on his hips. The Christmas hat on his head fell to the ground, where the dog nibbled on the pom at the top. 

"You've named it...?" 

Jameson nodded, running his fingers through the dog's matted fur. 

"Marvin isn't going to like this, you know..."

"Ok boomer." 

Chase snickered, twirling the hat in his hands. He stood, walking over to Henrik with a devilish smirk on his face. Both Jameson and Georgie cocked their heads to the side. 

Chase placed the hat on Henrik's head, adjusting it to fit perfectly straight up like a cone. 

"Are you gonna help with the decorations yet? Jackie and Marv 'll be here in ten minutes and we didn't get the cocoa started." 

"Fine...but you owe me, Brody."


End file.
